Nuestra Historia
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: Ada y Leon nos cuentas su historia, cada uno nos dirá desde su perspectiva lo que sintieron pensaron, etc...desde el inicio de su historia hasta el final que todos conocemos de la misma. (Three-Shot)


**Bueno hola amigos de Fanfiction, para quienes no me conozcan soy: The princess of the ice-magic, y bueno traigo una nueva historia, aunque esta vez lejos de lo que anteriormente he escrito, les traigo esta pequeño Tre-shoot sobre Resident Evil de la pareja de Leon y Ada (Aeon) y seguro muchos dirán que, qué onda con esta bueno lo crean o no, amo (al punto de estar obsesionada) con esta gran saga y si no me creen, pueden dejarme un PM, o un comentario y yo se los responderé lo más pronto que me sea posible y claro que no investigare.**

**Bueno ya no los molesto con explicaciones ojala sea de su agrado la historia.**

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Capcom solo la historia es mía.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La dama de rojo

¿Quién era?

Como siempre conteste "es una parte de mi pasado que no puedo olvidar", el porqué de esa respuesta es que ni yo mismo comprendo el porqué de esa respuesta, y mucho menos mis sentimientos por ella, todo de ella me atrae, su cara, su cuerpo, su vos incluso su aroma.

No es que sepa mucho de ella para mí todo acerca de ella es un misterio, será ese el porqué de nuestra "complicada relación".

Más de una vez por obra de la suerte, el destino siempre ha hecho que nos encontremos, pero casi nunca en situaciones agradables, ya que regularmente nos encontramos en: pueblos alejados de la civilización, en disputas gubernamentales, pero sobre todo en el brote de algún virus o una plaga.

Yo quiero estar con mi bella dama rojo, pero fiel a sí misma y a su manera de ser, me repite que no podemos debido a nuestras obligaciones, ya que sería demasiado peligroso para ambos, y así siempre me niega la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Aún recuerdo aquella vez que antes de que ella se volviera a ir yo le confesé que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo por estar con ella, y diciéndole también mí sueño.

**Flash back…**

_Leon. Por favor Ada escúchame, lo que digo es cierto, hare lo que sea por ti por estar contigo_

_Ada. León ya hemos hablado…es demasiado arriesgado_

_Leon. Correré ese riesgo por estar contigo, por favor solo por ti sobrevivo solo por el deseo de…que tengo un sueño que deseo cumplir contigo_

_Ada. Y cual sería ese_

_Leon. Deseo formar una familia contigo por favor Ada_

_Ada. Si eso es lo que deseas….olvídate de mí has como si jamás hubiese existido y cumple tu sueño_

**Fin del flash back…**

Como demonios me pedía eso con esa tranquilidad ese momento fue difícil para mí, ya que me pedía que la olvidara y que cumpliese mi sueño con alguien más.

La complací, lo intente pero no podía siquiera besar a alguien más sin que ella estuviera en mi mente, y el recuerdo de sus labios que creo yo que la única vez lo ha hecho con toda su entrega y amor y fue hace 6 años en Racoon City.

**Flash back…**

_Había sido mi primer y único día como policía y había caído en el peor de los lugares, en el infierno que se había convertido Racoon City. Esa tranquila cuidad ofrecía ante mis ojos el terror sobre esas cosas que no se sabía que fueran bio-armas o como los llamaron en ese momento: zombies._

_Ahí me había encontrado con Claire Redfield quien estaba buscando a su hermano, y que yo acepte a ayudar a buscarlo poco después, ya que Claire y yo nos encontramos con ella._

_En ese momento solo vi y escuche unos disparos y a varios perros infectados corre, cuando llegamos ahí, se encontraba una mujer mirando los cuerpos inertes de los perros pero no se había percatado de que uno seguía vivo y cuando lo hiso sería demasiado tarde para dispararle, ahí fue donde yo entre ya que le dispare a aquel perro zombie._

_Leon. ¿Estás bien?_

_Xx. Si estoy bien. Me han ahorrado unas cuantas balas._

_Leon. Yo soy Leon. Esta es Claire ¿y tú eres…?_

_Xx. Ada Wong. Eh tu trabajas aquí, ¿no? ¿Conoces a un tal Ben Bertolucci? Lo estoy buscando._

_Leon. Lo siento, pero es mi primer día aquí._

_Claire. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Ada. Ben tiene información acerca de esta crisis._

_Leon. ¿Qué tipo de información?_

_Ada. No estoy segura. Por eso he venido aquí_

_Decía ella alejándose con pasos calmados._

_Leon. ¡Eh!_

_Solo alcance a decirle ya que ella se alejaba de nosotros_

_Claire. ¿Pero qué le pasa?_

_Leon. Venga Claire… ¡espera!_

_Ella volteo rápidamente para mirarme, aunque casi al momento me apunto disparando._

_Ada. ¡Detrás de ustedes!_

_Nos advirtió ya que había varios zombies detrás de nosotros._

_León. Rayos ¡esto no me lo esperaba!_

_Cuando logramos acabar con todos los zombies voltee la vista observando que una vez más Ada se alejaba sin decir nada._

_Caire. ¡Espera!_

_Leon. ¡Eh! ¡Un momento!_

_Ada. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Leon. ¡Cuidado!_

_Dije yo ya que un monstruo se acercaba a nosotros._

_Leon. ¿Estás bien?_

_Ada. Si…_

_León. Mira sé que no nos conocemos, pero somos los únicos supervivientes y debemos colaborar._

_Ada. Shshshsh_

_Claire. ¿Qué fue eso?_

_A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz_

_Xx. ¡No aléjate de mí!_

_Ada. ¿¡Ben!?_

_Leon. Viene hacia acá_

_Les dije, nos ocultamos de una pared cercana a nosotros, pero lo que vi era horrible._

_Claire. ¿Qué demonios…?_

_Ada. No pasa nada. No se ha percatado de que estamos aquí. Creo que se ha ido_

_Claire. ¿Es ese monstruo el jefe…?_

_Leon. Ni idea…_

_Claire. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo?_

_Ada. ¿Eh? No, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Pero el grito que hemos oído _

_Leon. Sí. Será mejor que investiguemos_

_Y así lo hicimos ya que nos dirigimos hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el grito, lo que nos llevó a las celdas de la estación de policías._

_Ada. Estas deben ser…_

_Leon. Las celdas_

_Caminamos hasta la última celda, pero lo que había ahí era terrible ya que había en la cama de la celda un hombre cubierto de sangre._

_Ada. Llegamos demasiado tarde…este es Ben. Hay algo en la pared_

_Nos dijo señalando la pared que estaba a nuestro costado._

_Claire. (Leyendo) "Sin esperanza de seguir con vida, escribo…."_

_A lo que giro para hablarme_

_Claire. Claire. Debe referirse a la relación del departamento de policías y Umbrella_

_Leon. Mira esto…-comenzando a leer – "la estación de policías y el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella están conectados por las alcantarilla". Si logramos accesar a las alcantarillas, podríamos salir de aquí. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde ha ido?_

_Dije buscando por todos lados a Ada._

_Claire. ¿Ada? ¡Hace un momento estaba aquí!_

_Leon. ¿A dónde ha ido…? ¿Ada…?_

_Dije saliendo de las celdas y junto a mi Claire._

_Claire. ¡Los cadáveres han desaparecido!_

_Cuando yo gire para comprobar lo que ella me había dicho, era cierto los cuerpos que estaban ahí ya no se encontraban en la celda, pero recordé que Ada se había ido y me puse en marcha para buscarla, cuando volteé y observo a los cadáveres ahí parados, pero ya no eran solo cadáveres, sino que ahora eran zombies, uno se aproximó a mí con intención de morderme pero reaccione proporcionándole una patada alta que logre acertarle a lo consecutivo comencé a dispararles para acabar con ellos._

_Leon. De aquí seguro que ha ido a las alcantarillas_

_Yo corrí por el largo pasillo pero antes de llegar a la puerta Claire me alerto gritándome de algunos zombies._

_Claire. Leon a tu derecha_

_Yo gire y empecé a dispararles hasta terminar con todos, entonces volví a girar para dirigirme a la puerta._

_Leon. Está abierta_

_Claire. ¿Crees que ha pasado por aquí? Espero que no se haya topado con ese monstruo_

_De cierta manera el comentario que dijo Claire me puso más preocupado por encontrarla._

_Leon. ¿Ada?_

_Al voltear un zombi estaba atacando a Claire._

_Leon. ¡Claire! Calma dispárales a la cabeza_

_Le dije ya que estaba disparando a varios zombies pero sin acertar darle a ninguno a la cabeza._

_Claire. ¡¿Quieres intentarlo tú?!_

_Cuando acabamos con esos zombies, no me esperaba que los perros salieran tan pronto, Claire y yo comenzamos a dispararles._

_Claire. A donde van tan rápido_

_Decía ella acabando con el último._

_Leon. ¿A dónde habrá ido Ada?_

_Claire. Quizás haya ido al estacionamiento. Por aquí se baja a las alcantarillas._

_Leon. Vamos_

_Claire. Espera, Leon. Si paso por aquí, ¿Por qué lo haría sola? Hay algo en ella que no me agrada._

_Leon. Solo quiere salir de aquí, Claire y nos necesita_

_Claire. Hombres…quieres impresionarla, ¿eh?_

_Leon. (Suspirando) Mujeres_

_Después de esa pequeña discusión bajamos por la escalera que conectaba con las alcantarillas._

_Leon. Esto es demasiado estrechó…no saldremos de esta_

_Dije yo ya que realmente casi no me podía mover, pero cuando al fin pudimos terminar de bajar, no contábamos con que aparecieran frente a nosotros unas espantosas arañas infectadas._

_Claire. Esto debe ser una broma. Acaba con esas cosas. Prefiero a los zombies_

_Leon. ¡Acércate arañita!_

_Grite solo para aligerar el ambiente, además de que empezaba a acabarse mi paciencia ya que no podía matar a todas las malditas araña, cuando al fin termine con todas ellas, no esperaba a que salieran más de ellas._

_Leon. ¡Maldita sea, son demasiadas!_

_Dije ya completamente fastidiado así que tome una pequeña bomba incendiara y la lance para al fin terminar con ellas, pero claro debían de volver a salir los zombies._

_Claire. Ya me preguntaba cuando volverías a aparecer._

_Dijo matando a los pocos zombies que estaban frente a nosotros._

_Claire. Dios sé que voy a tener pesadillas con esto._

_Cuando al fin logramos salir de ahí, ya nos esperaban una gran horda de muertos vivientes con los cuales terminamos rápido._

_Claire. ¿¡Pero que…!?_

_Ya que una vez más estaban esas cosas, que había lanzado el jefe._

_Leon. Son demasiadas. Aléjate._

_A las cuales les lance una bomba incendiaria, ya que no tenía ánimos de batallar con ellas, mi mayor interés era encontrar a Ada._

_Leon. Que ha sido ese ruido_

_Claire. Venía de allí._

_Leon. Eh, ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_Ada. ¿Leon?_

_Cuando creí que al fin la había encontrado, me equivoque ya que ella se encontraba al otro lado de una gran compuerta._

_Leon. ¡Ada! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?_

_Ada. Sí, he encontrado algo útil. ¡Ten!_

_Me dijo arrojando algo por el ducto de ventilación que se hallaba arriba de la compuerta, lo que ella lanzo resulto ser un arma._

_Ada. Buena suerte, Leon. Adiós_

_Yo no capte al instante lo que me había dicho, pero lo hice cuando escuche que ella se alejaba._

_Leon. ¿Qué? ¡Ada espera!_

_Sabía que le había gritado en vano ya que ella ya no estaba ahí, pero Claire me saco de mis pensamientos._

_Claire. Se ha vuelto a marchar_

_Leon. Lo importante es que consiga salir de aquí sana y salva._

_Claire. Si tanto te importa y preocupa, ¿Por qué no vas tras ella de nuevo?_

_Leon. No….tienes razón, hay que encontrar a Sherry_

_Claire. Okey_

**Fin del flash back…**

No sé cómo pude llegar a ser tan tonto para creer todo lo que ella me había dicho, y aún más cuando no fui tras ella por primera vez, pero bueno ahí me tenían de torpe ayudando a una completa extraña a la cual le tome en tan poco tiempo cariño, pero supongo que la ayude por mi trabajo, a veces me pregunto la habría conocido si la tragedia e Racoon no hubiese sucedido; por supuesto que no, pero me alegro al haber ido allí y conocerla.

Las cosas estaban mal en ese entonces, las calles repletas, bueno en realidad todas partes estaban repletas de zombies y nosotros huyendo de ellos, no importaba a donde fuéramos había zombies y luego cuando nos encontramos y confrontamos a William Birkin el padre de Sherry que se había convertido en un monstruo, al instante nos atacó pero logramos derrotarlo, pero no conté con que la rendilla donde estaba parado se cayera y yo con ella.

**Flash back…**

_Claire. ¡Leon!_

_Logre escuchar durante mi caída, cuando al fin llegue a un lado note que volvía a encontrarme en las alcantarillas que conectaban con el laboratorio de Umbrella, me puse en pie y tome mi arma listo para lo que se atravesara en mi camino; pero mientras que caminaba escuche disparos y corrí hacia donde se escuchaban._

_Leon. Ada_

_Ella me miro de una manera que no logré descifrar, pero escuche la voz de una mujer a lo lejos._

_Xx. ¡Aquí no hay nada para ti ladrona!_

_Ada volvió a mirarme y consecutivamente a su arma entonces comprendí lo que ella haría._

_Leon. ¡Ada no!_

_La mujer que se hallaba a lo lejos disparo al arma de Ada alejándola de ella y apuntándole a ella le dijo antes de jalar el gatillo._

_Xx. Adiós_

_Pero yo logre interponerme entre la bala, así que yo recibí el disparó, después de ello vi como Ada con un gran esfuerzo me alejaba de allí._

_Ada. ¿Leon por qué?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Después de eso me encontraba caminando recargado en una pared hasta la salida de las alcantarillas hacia donde se encontraba Claire, quien corrió hacia a mí._

_Claire. ¿Qué te paso?_

_León. Me dispararon…había una mujer y…._

_Claire. Quieres decir…_

_Leon. No Ada no ella…ella…_

_En ese momento le conté lo que sucedió después del incidente del disparó._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me encontraba recargado a una pared Ada se encontraba frente a mí._

_Ada. Estas perdiendo mucha sangre…espera debo sacar la bala _

_Leon. Y esa quien era estuvo a punto de dispararte_

_Ada. Ese es mi problema no el tuyo_

_Leon. Bien no me cuentas pero debemos de comenzar a trabajar juntos o jamás saldremos de aquí…_

_Noté que ella no me miraba así le tomo la muñeca ganándome su atención y la mire a los ojos._

_Leon. No puedo hacer esto solo…por favor Ada…necesito tu ayuda_

_Ada. Tienes razón… te ayudare_

_Leon. Gracias_

_Dije cerrando mis ojos, aunque aún escuchaba a Ada._

_Ada. Pero primero debemos encontrar a los demás_

_Dicho eso todo se volvió negro a mí alrededor._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Claire. Supongo que esta de nuestro lado que suerte_

**Fin del flash back…**

Ya casi estábamos por salir de la estación de R.P.D, pero cuando Sherry no estuvo con nosotros su padre le implanto un embrión del virus G, al encontrarnos con su madre Annette nos dijo que solo la vacuna del antivirus G la salvaría, así que nos dijo dónde encontrarla, cuando fuimos por ella, nos encontramos con ese monstruo que parecía invencible. Más tarde nos enteramos que se trataba de un Tyrant tipo 103 o Mr. X, al cual enfrentamos pero no contábamos con lo que sucedería.

**Flash back…**

_Estábamos luchando contra ese monstruo, pero este levanto la rendilla ocasionando que Claire cayera a la plataforma de abajo._

_Leon. ¡Claire!_

_Claire. Estoy bien ¡Leon ten cuidado!_

_Pero el monstruo me tomo desprevenido y me lanzó lejos, él llegó rápido rápidamente hacia mí y me levantó tomándome por la cabeza._

_Yo luchaba por liberarme, pero me era casi imposible ya que él era mucho más fuerte que yo, pero una explosión hiso que me soltará y el cayera de rodillas, pero vi a Ada que le apuntaba a la cabeza._

_Ada. Otro experimento fracasado de Umbrella…_

_Pero él la sujeto de la mano, más sin embargo Ada logro dispararle y al hacer eso él lanzó directo al panel de control del horno alto; él monstruo cayo directamente al horno alto, yo corrí hacía Ada._

_Leon. ¡Ada!_

_Ada. León tienes que escapar este lugar va a explotar._

_Leon. No, no puedo irme de aquí sin ti, somos un equipo._

_Ada. Yo solo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti…..nada más._

_Leon. (Susurrando) Ada…_

_Vi como ella toaba con su mano mi cara y cerraba sus ojos acabando lentamente con la distancia que nos separaba, terminando esa distancia ella me beso._

_Ada. Favor devuelto_

_Decía para cerrar sus ojos y su mano que sostenía mi rostro cayo._

_Leon. Ada no…. ¡Ada!_

**Fin del flash back…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde comencé a trabajar directamente para el presidente, mi primer trabajo asignado fue cuidar a la familia presidencial que termino siendo cuidar a la hija del presidente: Ashley Graham, pero poco antes de que iniciara su protección la secuestraron, y fue así como mi primer trabajo se convirtió en una misión de rescate que me llevo hacia el norte de Europa en un pueblo alejado de toda la civilización, el cual yo creí que era un simple pueblo rural; pero vaya que me equivoque en ese momento ya que no tenía ni la menor idea que los aldeanos estaban siendo controlados con una clara orden: el terminar con cualquier forastero.

Y solo para variar ahí encontré una nueva plaga llamada: "Las plagas" al cual fui expuesto mientras el breve tiempo que estuve inconsciente cuando me capturaron junto a otro hombre, Luis Serra un infiltrado de una organización que solo esperaba su contacto para salir de ahí.

Después de ellos tuve un breve encuentro con Lord Saddler y con el presidente del pueblo Bitores Méndez que fue interrumpido ya que este último salió disparado directo a la ventana dejándome a mí en aquella mansión, donde pronto volvería a verla.

Aunque admito que nuestro encuentro no fue nada amigable.

**Flash back…**

_Xx. Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas_

_Leon. Lo siento pero seguir de una dama no es mi estilo_

_Xx. Levántalas ahora_

_Me dijo aquella voz femenina cargando su arma, hice caso omiso a lo que me pedía decidiendo atacarla, tomando su brazo forzándolo hacia atrás, logrando que soltara una pequeña queja de dolor, con eso logre que soltara su arma, pero ella se deshizo fácilmente de mi agarré dando una perfecta vuelta hacia atrás pateando mi mano haciendo que el arma saliera disparada en el aire, cuando estaba terminando su vuelta tomo el arma en el aire cuando la tuvo en su mano, yo corrí con mi cuchillo táctico en dirección a ella, cuando ella se disponía a apuntarme yo coloque i cuchillo en su cuello y deteniendo su mano._

_Leon. Un consejo la próxima vez usa un cuchillo es mejor en distancias cortas._

_Le dije arrebatándole su pistola quitándole su cartucho y aventándolo lejos._

_xx. Leon…tiempo sin vernos_

_Dijo ella quitándose sus lentes, revelándome que se trataba de Ada, después de tantos años creyéndola muerta, eso solo confirmo lo que me dijo la madre de Sherry, Annette y algunos comentarios de compañeros que avistaron a una mujer de rojo en sus misiones. Yo no decidí mostrarme sorprendido solo actué lo más indiferente que logré._

_Leon. Ada entonces es verdad_

_Ada. Verdad acerca que_

_Leon. Tu trabajando con Wesker_

_Ada. Vaya alguien ha hecho deberes_

_Dijo soltando sus lentes._

_Leon. ¿Por qué Ada?_

_Ada. ¿Y a ti que te importa?_

_Leon. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te presentas así?_

_A lo que ella bufo ante mis preguntas volteando su rostro burlándose de mí, pero escuche un constante bip, y antes de que pudiera reconocer de dónde provenía un gran destello de luz invadió la habitación y lo que pude divisar fue a Ada rodando en el piso recogiendo su cartucho y su arma, cuando se disipo completamente la luz ella se encontraba en el marco de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación._

_Ada. Nos veremos después._

_Y así ella volvió a irse dejándome confundido, y solo alcance a gritarle por su nombre._

_Leon. ¡Ada!_

**Fin del flash back…**

Después de eso nos encontramos varias veces y ella igual me ayudo en distintas ocasiones, ya fuera cuidando de Ashley mientras yo no podía o cuidando mis espaldas aunque recuerdo cuando ella me llevo a una pequeña isla cerca de allí.

**Flash back…**

_Iba corriendo hacia una especie de cueva, cuando la vi sentada en aquella lancha._

_Ada. Necesitas que te lleve guapo_

_Yo solo reía a mis adentros contestándole algo dudoso debo de aceptar._

_Leon. Okey_

_Y así fue como ella me llevaba cuando decidí volver a preguntarle ella giro la lancha y parándola junto a un risco, ella se paró y disparó su lanza garfios, volteo a verme._

_Ada. Nos vemos luego_

_Y con su pie puso de nuevo en marcha la lancha, pero esta golpeo el risco yo rápidamente volví a pararla suspirando._

_Leon. Mujeres_

**Fin del flash back…**

Aquella mujer no sé qué le hará a mis emociones haciéndome todo ese tipo de cosas, pero yo la amo así tal y como es, pero volviendo al tema, la plaga en mi organismo seguía avanzando lentamente ya que Luis me entrego antes de morir unos fármacos que atrasarían los espasmos causados por la plaga evitando que perdiera el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo, pero cuando Ashley y yo volvimos a separarnos debido a que ella no tomo las píldoras de fármaco termino obedeciendo las ordenes de Saddler, poco después me encontraba en una bodega donde volvería a reunirme con un viejo camarada.

**Flash back…**

_Escuche unos ruidos y saque lentamente mi cuchillo volteando velozmente pero no había nadie, pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos yo solo alcance a rodar por el suelo, pero no evite un pequeño corte en mi mejilla, me limpie la cortada._

_Xx. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Camarada_

_Leon. Krauser…_

_Dije yo sorprendido ya que él se supone que había muerto hace algunos años_

_Krauser. Fallecí hace dos años en un accidente, no es lo que te contaron_

_Leon. Así que fuiste tú quien secuestro a Ashley_

_Krauser. Lo has captado rápido, como siempre…al fin y al cabo, los dos sabemos de dónde procedemos._

_Me dijo volteando rápidamente y atacándome con su cuchillo yo respondí del mismo modo_

_Leon. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_El evadió mi pregunta y volvió a atacarme solo que esta vez hacia el pecho yo solo esquive el ataque._

_Krauser. La muestra, que Saddler desarrolló, eso es todo._

_Dijo volviendo a atacarme yo seguí esquivando y lanzando ataques que eran respondidos de igual forma._

_Leon. Mantén a Ashley fuera de esto_

_Krauser. Lo siento, la necesito para ganar la confianza de Saddler. Como tú soy americano…_

_Dijo lanzándome un barril el cual esquive pero él se aproximaba hacia mí, yo solo bloque su ataque. Y al saber lo que planeo con Ashley me molestó ya que la tomaba como un simple objeto._

_Leon. La involucraste solo por eso_

_Y por primera vez fui yo quien atacó primero, aunque no fue difícil para él contrarrestar mis ataques, seguimos por unos momentos así, nada más a la defensiva y ofensiva, hasta que logre hacerle un corte limpio en su pecho._

_Aunque esto no le causo gracia ya que rápidamente volvió a atacarme pero yo detuve su brazo, pero el cambio su mano de ataque, más sin embargo ninguno cedería, y él me ataco con una patada lanzándome un poco lejos, busque mi cuchillo pero estaba lejos de mí._

_Krauser. Todo para benefició de Umbrella…_

_Leon. ¿Umbrella?_

_Krauser. Casi habló de más, pero ya basta de charlas. Muere camarada_

_Dijo atacando en dirección a mi cuello yo lo detenía, pero un disparó mando lejos el cuchillo de Krauser lo que me dio oportunidad de apartarlo con una patada, poniéndome en pie. Pero me sorprendió que Ada me estuviera cuidando las espaldas._

_Leon. ¡Ada!_

_Krauser. Vaya si no es la zorrita del vestido rojo…_

_Ada. Por lo que parece esta mano es nuestra._

_Y cuando ella dijo eso note que él se molestó y no creí que el con un salto hacia tras volviera a la plataforma superior a la que nos encontrábamos._

_Krauser. Tal vez puedas prolongar tu vida, pero no es como si te fueras a escapar de tu inevitable muerte no_

_Dijo eso marchándose, escuche como Ada bajaba y se acercaba hacia a mí._

_Ada. ¿Ya se conocían?_

_Leon. Más o menos_

_Dije yo tomando el cuchillo táctico de Krauser._

_Leon. Quizá ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes que haces aquí_

_Ada. Quizás en otra ocasión_

_Dijo pasando de largo frente a mí y marchándose._

**Fin del flash back…**

Aunque fuera inevitable las plagas comenzaron a tomar cierto control sobre mi cuerpo y me haya gustado o no, perdí el control con la persona que más me importa, al grado de llegar a tacar a esa persona.

Cuando llegue a una bodega comencé a toser sangre pero no conté con que Ada apareciera allí dispuesta a ayudarme

**Flash back…**

_Ada. ¿Leon estas bien?_

_En ese momento perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo y me acerque hacia Ada, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse y comenzó a asfixiarla, veo que ella se queda sin aire pero no puedo detenerme, cuando de repente siento un dolor en mi pierna seguido de un golpe algo bajo, que hiso que caer, escuchó como tose y recupera el aliento alejándose de mí, pero una vez más logró retomar el control de mi cuerpo._

_Leon. Lo siento_

_Me paro y saco unas cuantas píldoras del fármaco que me dio Luis y las tomo._

_Ada. Tenemos que eliminar el parasito de tu organismo._

_León. Si…pero antes debo salvar a Ashley._

_Ada. De acuerdo, dividámonos_

_Solo observo como se va por la puerta sin mirar atrás creo que se enfadó conmigo y no la culpo._

**Fin del flash back…**

Poco después de eso encontré a Ashley y Ada, que me ayudo a escapar de Saddler, encontramos una máquina que eliminaba los parásitos Ashley elimino el mío y yo el suyo, le digo que era tiempo de volver a casa y ella solo afirma con un gesto, cuando salimos de ahí nos encontramos con una estructura conformada de puras plataformas, pero yo veo que algo anda mal y decido ir a investigar, pero antes de subir al ascensor le digo a Ashley que me espere ahí.

**Flash back…**

_Subo por el ascensor cuando llegó a arriba veo que Ada está amarrada y colgando de un soporte, antes de que pueda bajarla de ahí, veo a Saddler, el intenta detenerme mediante el control del parasito pero ahora que fue eliminado no logra nada._

_Leon. Mejor te aprendes un truco nuevo porque ese está muy visto_

_Mientras decía eso saque mu cuchillo el cual lanzó contra la cuerda que sostenía a Ada, haciendo que ella cayera en una lona que se encontraba debajo de ella._

_Leon. ¿Estás bien?_

_Ada. He estado mejor_

_Pero escucho como Saddler comienza a reírse con un tono burlesco._

_Leon. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Saddler. El americano que sale victorioso es como un cliché que solo pasa en sus películas de Hollywood. _

_Dijo caminando hacia mí._

_Saddler. Oh Sr. Kennedy me divierte. Para mostrarte mi gratitud te despertare de tu mundo de clichés_

_Y diciendo eso se transformó en un monstruo parecido a una araña._

_León. Ada cúbrete_

_Saddler y yo batallamos por varios minutos hasta que logró debilitarlo entonces escucho a Ada que me hablaba._

_Ada. ¡Usa esto!_

_Veo que me lanza una bazuca, y recuerdo cuando hiso lo mismo para acabar con el Tyrant, pero no es momento de recordar, corro por la bazuca, apunto y disparó, y el disparó fue perfecto ya que acabo con la transformación de Saddler._

_Yo me acerco y veo la muestra de las plagas, la tomo y la observo pero siento un arma en mi cabeza._

_Ada. Lo siento, Leon. Suéltalo_

_Yo obedezco ya que no tengo un arma, me paro y se la entregó pero antes de hacerlo le preguntó algo._

_Leon. Ada ¿tú sabes qué es esto?  
le digo mientras ella toma la muestra, y se aleja un poco de mí, pero escuche un helicóptero y busco de donde se produjo ese ruido, en lo que veo que Ada corre y salta por el barandal, yo corro y ella aparece sentada en el helicóptero que escuche._

_Ada. No te preocupes, la pondré en un buen recaudo_

_León. ¡Ada!_

_Ada. Tengo que irme. Si yo fuera tú, me iría de la isla de inmediato._

_Dijo activando el circuito que observe antes de explosivos._

_León. La ha activado…_

_Ada. Atrápala. Habrá que moverse…ya nos veremos._

_Y así el helicóptero se fue junto a ella yo miro el llavero que tenía un tierno y lindo osito._

_León. Muy lindo_

**Fin del flash back…**

Ada es tan imposible, que a veces no sé si juega conmigo, si lo hace para su propio interés o si realmente le importo, esa mujer no sé qué le hará a mis emociones. Pero no me importa realmente, lo que ella me haga, siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere, aunque me cuestionó si ella si siente algo por mi como yo lo hago.

Pero bueno a pesar de todo esto no puedo olvidar ni dejar atrás lo que siento por ella, aunque en varios ocasiones lo he intentado, pero a pesar de mis intentos no logró hacerlo, y varias personas a las que puedo tomarlas y llamarles amigos me han dicho que ella no es buena para mí, yo lo sé pero poco o nada me importa no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

La mayor parte de nuestros encuentros jamás me han gustado excepto por uno…

**Flash back…**

_Me encontraba caminando por las calles de New York después de una larga misión, aunque después de un largo rato así caminando sin un rumbo fijo, me percate que ya me había alejado mucho del centro de la ciudad, y que no sabía dónde estaba, suspire y saque mi móvil para pedir la ayuda de Hunnigan, pero antes de que le marcara escuche disparos no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, así que corrí hacia donde se escucharon los disparos, al llegar ahí note que era un callejón, y en el suelo había varios hombres inconscientes yo busque al culpable, y la vi ahí, a pesar de que no la vi de frente la reconocí gracias a su vestido rojo ceñido, pero veo lo que hará y corro hacia ella evitando que dispare su lanza garfios, ella creyó que alguien la atacaba y recibí un golpe en mi cara seguido por una patada central hacia mi abdomen sacándome el aire, y provocando que cayera, ella volteo con intención de seguir así, pero se encontró conmigo y formo una sonrisa ladina._

_Ada. Hola guapo_

_Leon. Ada ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ada. No crees que yo deba ser quien pregunte eso, además no te incumbe a ti… ¿pero tú que haces por aquí?_

_Leon. Escuche disparos y…_

_Ada. Y como siempre quisiste ser el héroe_

_Leon. Eso no es…_

_Dije intentando pararme, pero no lo logré._

_Ada. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Leon. Claro por qué no lo estaría_

_Ada. Siento haber sido demasiado ruda contigo pero sabes que jamás debes de llegar por detrás_

_Leon. Lo olvide por un momento_

_Ada. Bien_

_Dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme._

_Leon. Puedo hacerlo solo_

_Ada. No seas obstinado y orgulloso no te queda…y deja que te ayude_

_Leon. Ya te lo dije puedo hacerlo solo…y gracias por preocuparte_

_Dije enderezándome un poco pero tropecé con mis pies ocasionando que volviera a caer._

_Ada. Que decías…vamos deja que te ayude guapo_

_Leon. Está bien_

_Dije aceptando su mano y logrando que al fin estuviera de pie yo solo bufe molesto_

_Ada. Vez no fue difícil o si_

_Me dijo con un tono un poco burlón, aunque bien sabía que era verdad pero mi orgullo no me dejara admitirlo nunca._

_León. Gracias_

_Ada. Estas enfadado…te queda bien_

_Dijo caminando para salir del callejón._

_Leon. Espera_

_Ada. Esperas invitación por escrito eres guapo pero lento…vamos_

_Leon. ¿A dónde?_

_Ada. Vamos a tomar un café te lo debo por el golpe que te di, y quizás podamos charlar ahí_

_Al salir del callejón note que ella caminaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigía, pronto llegamos al centro de la cuidad, ella me llevo a una pequeña cafetería._

_Ada. Será pequeña pero hacen el mejor café de la cuidad._

_Cuando llegamos nos ofrecieron una mesa rápidamente, y cuando el mesero llegó no dejaba de mirar a Ada eso saco lo peor de mí, pero no quise demostrarlo, así que solo me aclare la garganta._

_Mesero. (Molesto) ¿Qué desean tomar?_

_Leon. Un cappuccino_

_Mesero. ¿Y usted señorita?_

_Ada. Lo mismo_

_Mesero. Ahora se los traigo._

_Dijo yéndose lejos de nosotros._

_Ada. No te quedan los celos guapo_

_Leon. No estaba celoso_

_Dije yo negándolo, aunque si había sentido celos por el mesero que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ada, pero ahora que la veo lleva un vestido muy parecido al que usaba cuando nos conocimos._

_Ada. Una foto quizás te dure más_

_Me dijo burlándose de mí ya que se percató de que la observaba, pero pensándolo bien ella siempre se percata de cualquier detalle a su alrededor, por algo es la mejor espía._

_Leon. ¿Ada que haces aquí?_

_Ada. No es algo que te pueda importar_

_Leon. Necesito respuestas_

_Ada. Y las tendrás…a su debido momento_

_Leon. Y deja que adivine…aun no es el momento o me equivoco_

_Ada. No, estas en la razón_

_Leon. Podrías aclararme solo algunas cosas_

_Ada. Ya veré que respondo_

_Leon. Tendré que conformarme_

_Ada. Y bien que quieres saber _

_En ese momento regreso el mesero con nuestros capuchinos, veo como mete un papel en la etiqueta del café de Ada y antes de que pudiera dárselo yo se lo quite de las manos._

_León. Gracias_

_Mesero. Ese no era…_

_Leo. Creí que el cliente siempre tenía la razón_

_Mesero. Así es – dijo fulminándome con la mirada – debí de equivocarme…tome señorita y si se le ofrece algo más yo con gusto la ayudare, o si necesita compañía algún día igual estaré ahí._

_Yo estaba muy furioso soportaba las breves insinuaciones pero eso ya era demasiado._

_Ada. Gracias le avisare si queremos algo más, y sobre lo otro – volteo a mirarme – no se preocupe mi novio y yo la pasaremos genial no lo necesitare – dijo tomando mi mano_

_Mesero. Yo…creí que…_

_Leon. Ya oíste a mi hermosa novia por que no vas y haces tu trabajo en vez de coquetear con los clientes y por cierto – dije sacando el papel que metió en la etiqueta, lo lamento yo no tengo esos gustos_

_El mesero de fue furioso y apenado._

_Ada. Bueno ya basta… esto no va conmigo ahora regresando al tema tenías cierta preguntas para mi dímelas o cambiare de opinión_

_Leon. Por qué fingiste tu muerte…no sabes lo que pase me culpe tantas veces por no haber hecho nada más…por haberte abandonado_

_Ada. Leon…las cosas eran complicadas aun lo siguen siendo no puedo ni podía arriesgarme. Te lo dije. Te dije que deseaba escapar, escapar de todo pero no podía o al menos no en ese momento_

_Leon. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Ada. Interés propio_

_Leon. Y era verdad lo que me dijiste acerca de John_

_Ada. Si y no_

_Leon. No lo entiendo_

_Ada. Solo era una misión_

_Leo. ¿Y yo?_

_Ada. De que hablas_

_Leon. ¿Qué fui yo para ti? ¿Significaba algo para ti? O solo me usabas_

_Ada. Yo….-bajando la mirada – no te mentiré si te use pero al final termine enamorándome de ti y te lo dije_

_Leon. Por qué me besaste_

_Ada. Basta Leon te lo explicare todo, pero no ahora…debo irme_

_Me dijo viendo su teléfono_

_Leon. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?_

_Ada. No lo creo, yo puedo sola_

_León. Vamos lo hago como agradecimiento por el café_

_Ada. Está bien, vamos_

_Leon y Ada. Yo pagó_

_Leon. No deja que esto vaya por mi cuenta_

_Ada. No pienso dejarte hacerlo yo te invite_

_Leon. Mitad y mitad_

_Ada. Como sea_

_Después de eso ambos dejamos la mitad de lo que era, ya que a completamos para pagar, caminamos unas dos cuadras hasta llegar al lugar donde yo deje mi coche estacionado, le abrí la puerta a Ada y después me subí al auto. Seguía las instrucciones que ella medaba después de un rato llegamos a un edificio departamental era muy lujoso pero así es ella._

_Ada. Gracias por traerme pero ya vete_

_Leon. Pero recién llegué - le dije bromeando – vamos por favor deja que te acompañe a tu departamento te prometo que después me largo_

_Ada. Está bien pero date prisa si no me echaran la culpa de que no pueden dormir_

_Leon. Bien vamos_

_Entramos al edificio era muy lujoso, pero no pude seguir viendo ya que Ada me esperaba en el ascensor._

_Leon. Así que vives aquí_

_Ada. Algo parecido_

_Leon. A que te refieres _

_Ada. Vengo aquí cuando necesito relajarme o despejarme del trabajo_

_Leon. ¿Qué paso en el callejón?_

_Ada. Solamente agentes de Wesker al perecer no le hiso mucha gracia mi pequeño regalo_

_En eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y con ellas Ada salió de este haciéndome una señal para que la siguiera._

_Ada. Aquí es_

_Me dijo señalando una puerta con el numero 998_

_León. Creí que estarías en el pent-house_

_Ada. No alguien me lo ganó_

_Nos quedamos en silencio mirando al otro, no sabía porque ella no me dice que me vaya tengo la sensación de que ella tampoco lo sabe._

_Ada. Leon….debes de irte_

_Leo. Muy bien pero antes…_

_Ada. Que…._

_Pero no deje que hablara más ya que tome sus hombros atrayéndola hacia a mí, entonces la bese, ella se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder mi beso, pero luego de unos momentos ella se separó de mí._

_Ada. Debes irte_

_Leon. Estoy seguro que te puedo convencer de descartar esa opción_

_Dije una vez más apoderándome de sus labios que son una gran debilidad para mí, solo que esta vez no fue un tierno beso, este fue uno cargado por el amor y la pasión que siento por ella, no me sorprendió que ella me respondiera del mismo modo a mi beso._

_Seguíamos besándonos tomando un poco de aire cuando fuese necesario pero nos topamos con la puerta, a lo que Ada sin cortar el beso logró abrir la puerta yo la sujete de la cintura para que no cayera de espalda; pasamos un rato así hasta que sentimos que no era suficiente, yo la acorrale contra una pared, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza comenzando a bajar hacia su cuello donde empecé a besarlo logrando que ella soltara breves suspiros pronunciando suavemente mi nombre._

_Ada. Leon….basta no debemos…._

_Yo no deje que continuara ya que volví a besarla, ella esta vez sin oponerse a nada dejo que siguiera disfrutando, aunque no muy tarde ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa al igual yo bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta bajándolo por sus hombros a lo que yo continúe desabrochando los botones de su blusa de ella, mientras que ella recorría cada parte de mi pecho con sus manos._

_Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle su blusa, su endemoniado teléfono comenzó a sonar, distrayéndonos de lo nuestro._

_Ada. Debo contestar_

_Leon. Deje que suene_

_Dije yo comenzando a besar el comienzo de su busto robándole varios suspiros entrecortados, pero una vez más volvió a sonar el teléfono de Ada, a lo que ella se separó de mí solo un poco. _

_Ada. Debo responder…_

_Leon. Lo sé pero cuando podremos_

_Ada. Debes comprender…que si no respondo podrían venir_

_Leon. Bien te espero_

_Dije yo un poco molesto por la interrupción en este momento que compartía con ella. Cuando otro ruido comencé a escuchar, era mi teléfono, yo lo saque y vi que se trataba de Hunnigan llamándome, yo bufe cansado y conteste._

_Leon. Que sucede_

_Hunnigan. Ha surgido un inconveniente debes reportarte de inmediato en la central_

_Leon. Bien…deja ver qué puedo hacer_

_Hunnigan. Pues date prisa_

_Leon. Como sea_

_Hunnigan. Leo…._

_Y dicho eso colgué la llamada dejándola a media palabra, algo por lo cual al llegar me reclamaría. Pero ese no era el problema si no como se lo diría a Ada ya que le había insistido tanto para irme ahora yo. Cuando menos lo esperaba ella ya estaba frente a mi completamente arreglada._

_Ada. Leon debo ir a una misión debes…_

_Leon. Te comprendo me han llamado igual a mi_

_Ada. Eso no significa…que no continuemos esto después_

_Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora._

_Leo. Tienes razón, lo terminaremos cuando tú quieras_

**Fin del flash back…**

Después de eso no volví a verla hasta meses después cuando me sacaron de mis vacaciones forzadas, justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlas. Me mandaron a Eslava Oriental una nueva nación que batallaba por su libertad soberana, además de ser reconocida ante las demás partes del mundo como un estado libre y soberano.

Aún recuerdo cuando estalló la guerra fui enviado a, averiguar que estaba sucediendo allí, y encontrar a un agente de la CIA que tenía información acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo pero justo antes de que me pusiera en marcha Hunnigan me informó que todos los ciudadanos debían dejar el país, yo le dije que no lo haría, terminando la llamada no pensaba dejar así la misión y con o sin el apoyo de Estados Unidos la cumpliría, aunque no salió como esperaba ya que al llegar a las coordenadas donde me reuniría con el agente de la CIA "espantapájaros" lo encontré gravemente herido y como si fuera poco ahí estaba un licker bastante mutado el cual estuvo a punto de matarme pero no lo hiso. Cuando desperté me encontraba capturado por activistas liberales contra el gobierno.

Cuando uno de los activistas me ayudo a escapar yo corrí hacia el estacionamiento de un supermercado para buscar al hermano de la persona que me ayudo a escapar aunque no esperaba lo que sucedió.

**Flash back….**

_Iba caminando por las ruinas de un estacionamiento cuando me encontré un maletín de aluminio vacío, este al parecer contenía una pistola y varios refacciones yo busque con la mirada a alguien o a la persona que se llevó el contenido del maletín._

_xx. Buscas a alguien_

_Me dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas alumbrándome con una linterna, yo gire intentando atacar pero la mujer con la que combatía repelaba con una gran facilidad mis ataques cuando estuve a punto de darle una patada, esta se alejó de mi dando varias vueltas hacia atrás hasta quedar a una distancia lejana a mí, yo seguí apuntándole pero logre reconocerla._

_Leon. Ada_

_Ada. Paso mucho tiempo Leon_

_Leon. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Ada. Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo_

_Leon. Tú liberaste la plaga _

_Ada. No me hagas reír…no me interesan los artículos defectuosos yo solo vine a darles una mano_

_Leon. ¿Darles?_

_Ada. Aunque parece que no necesitaban mi ayuda_

_Leon. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Ada. Si atacan la capital mi trabajo será mucho más sencillo eso es todo….apropósito cuando vamos a continuar lo que…dejamos pendiente esa noche_

_Leon. Cuando quieras excepto ahora_

_Ada. Está enfadado conmigo no es cierto…te queda bien_

_En eso veo como apunta su arma hacia arriba y dispara, de este sale un gancho que hace que ella comience a elevarse y antes de irse completamente de ahí me grita:_

_Ada. ¡Te advierto una cosa esta ciudad será purgada pronto!_

_Solo vi como saltaba de una viga al techo y se perdía en la oscuridad yo suspire y dije:_

_Leon. Mujeres_

**Fin del flash back…**

Aunque las cosas después de eso solo empeoraron ya que al parecer Ada estaba en la capital y yo en el centro de la cuidad tratando de llegar al palacio presidencial donde estaba ella, aunque eso no lo sabía.

Cuando al fin llegue vi a varios lickers delante de mi yo me quede quieto ya que ellos no podían verme cuando uno se me acerco mantuve la calma y así fui ignorado por ellos yo seguí avanzando y voltee y vi como los lickers jugaban entre ellos como si fueran perros, pero uno de los soldados que se encontraban sangrando tomo mi pierna alertando a los lickers debido al movimiento yo corrí hacia la puerta y casi caigo ya que al parecer era un tipo de elevador, cuando baje volví a encontrarme o nada aunque me advirtió sobre Svetlana que era buena en combate aunque no con esas palabras.

**Flash back…**

_Me encontraba en un bunker subterráneo donde había varios contenedores de carga, en el centro se encontraba un panel de control rodeado de pequeños contenedores hexagonales, cuando me disponía a ver que contenía escucho como alguien se acercaba me sorprendí al ver a Ada correr a un lado de mí y cuando veo que se percató de mi presencia retrocedió volteando a verme._

_Leon. Vaya me extrañaste_

_Ada. Si en tus sueños_

_Me dijo acercándose a uno de las paredes que rodeaban el centro de control, viendo por uno de los hexágonos._

_Ada. Has visto el interior de uno de estos_

_Yo me acerque a ella, tratando de resistir a verla pero me gano la curiosidad y vi su improvisado escote que rebelaba un poco de su sostén negro yo salí de mi trance cuando ella me hablo._

_Leon. Que sorpresa es la plaga_

_Ella se alejó de mí caminando hacia el panel del control._

_Ada. En el pasado se cultivaban obreras pero esta es la primera vez que se hace con el miembro dominante de la cadena esta vez solo se han utilizado a las reinas de las colonias_

_Me decía tecleando varias cosas en el panel._

_Leon. ¿Qué haces?_

_Ada. Trabajo no te preocupes_

_Leon. Si me preocupo_

_Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más el complejo fue llenado de soldados._

_Svetlana así que a esto viniste…y bien estas satisfecha_

_Ada. Si estoy muy impresionada_

_Dijo ella levantando sus manos en manera de...rendición._

_Svetlana. ¿Y el quien es?_

_Al parecer se dirigía a su secretario que le respondió:_

_Secretario. No lo se_

_Y antes de que alguien digiera algo Ada hablo._

_Ada. Es un agente estadounidense_

_Leon. Ya que salimos de eso…_

_Dije yo tratando de amortiguar el silencio que creo Ada, que no duro mucho ya que Svetlana susurro algo bastante fuerte._

_Svetlana. Estadounidense_

_Sentí su mirada recorrerme una y otra vez tanto que comenzó a molestarme._

_Ada. Ten cuidado la anciana también muerde como ladra_

_Dijo ella volteando y presionando un botón que ocasiono que las luces se apagaran yo corrí en dirección a Svetlana pensando que eso tenía ninguna relación y concluí que la gran Ada Wong sintió celos por una anciana._

**Fin del flash back…**

Y efectivamente comprobé que Ada tenía razón ya que Svetlana era demasiado buena en el combate además de enterarme que era la presidente de Eslava Oriental, cosa que poco me importo ya que ella era la apicultora.

Salí ileso del tiroteo que se generó, cuando me disponía a huir un Tyrant salió habiendo que tuviera que trabajar con Buddy ya que este Tyrant nos perseguía, y para empeorar la situación el elevador se estaba cerrando cuando llegamos a él se había cerrado pero luego volvió a abrirse, cosa que sé que Ada tuvo que ver en ello.

Cuando salimos a las calles logramos acabar con un Tyrant pero dos más salieron y desgraciadamente solo me quedaba mi cuchillo táctico el cual sin duda alguna desenfunde aunque sabía que era inútil cuando uno corrió hacia nosotros un misil lo derribo yo vi que se trataba de un avión de combate estadounidense, el otro corrió hacia nosotros y otro misil acabo con el solo que esta vez se trataba de un avión ruso, y llegue a la conclusión que siempre estuvimos en las manos de Estados Unidos y Rusia.

Pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos resulto ser mi teléfono con un mensaje que era de Ada a lo cual reacciono llamándole pero ella no me dejo hablar ya que me colgó rápidamente.

Horas después estaba en las afueras de la cuidad con Buddy que me suplico que lo matara para no convertirse en un monstruo yo no lo hice solo dispare con la esperanza de que pudiera sobrevivir, tome una decisión difícil ya que sabía que aunque sobreviviese quedaría paralitico.

Y después de eso los ataques bio-terroristas estuvieron bastante calmados ya que casi no hubo muchos excepto por el brote de África.

Pero eso cambio por una simple decisión, debido a que era amigo del presidente, el me mando a llamar para hablar un poco, y durante esa platica él me dijo que revelaría los sucesos en Racoon City yo le dije que era mala idea pero el con distintos argumento me hiso entender que ya era momento para que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Poco después de eso el presidente hiso el comunicado al mundo, contando los sucesos reales sobre la tragedia de Racoon City, pero él fue infectado con un nuevo virus llamado "virus C" haciendo que solo tuviera una opción, el de matarlo, pero en ese momento él era cuidado por una agente del FBI Helena Harper. Que sacrifico la seguridad del presidente por la de su hermana aunque aun así ella perdió a su hermana debido al virus C, el cual fue creado por Neo-Umbrella

Y soltado en Tall Oks, Estados Unidos y Tatchi, China por el consejero de seguridad nacional: Dereck C. Simmons junto a su científica Carla Radames quien era la clon de Ada.

A pesar de todo eso me costó un poco asimilarlo ya que estaba realmente confundido ya que junto con helena encontré un video titulado "Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong", en este se veía una crisálida, seguida del nombre del experimento, luego la escena cambio a una donde la crisálida se abría y de ella salía una persona, pero esta cayo y volteo su rostro revelando que era "Ada".

Yo estaba confundido acerca de todo pero le dije a helena si eso era lo que me quería mostrar pero ella me dijo que no, cuando salimos del laboratorio Helena encontró a su hermana.

**Flash back…**

_Helena. ¡Deborah! ¡Deborah! ¿Me oyes?_

_Deborah. ¿Helena?_

_Helena. ¡Gracias a dios!_

_Dijo abrazando a su hermana, cuando la soltó esta comenzó a quejarse por unos dolores en su cabeza, y aunque suene frio ese numerito de las hermanas ya me estaba cansando._

_Leon. Oye, ya está bien de misterios ¿Qué va todo esto?  
_

_Pero ella solo me ignoro respondiéndome:_

_Helena. Saquémosla de aquí después te lo contare todo. Te lo prometo_

_Yo solo la mire resignado comenzando a caminar pero luego de un rato Deborah cayó._

_Helena. Deborah aguata un poco ya casi estamos….Deborah no te vengas abajo._

_Le decía helena pero de un momento a otro Deborah ardió en llamas transformándose en una crisálida yo por reflejo aparte a helena quien luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre._

_Helena. ¡Deborah! ¡No!_

_Decía ella llorando y tratando de liberarse de mi amarre cuando al fin lo hiso se acercó a la crisálida mirándola como buscando una manera de sacarla de ahí._

_Helena. No…no puede estar pasando_

_Cuando la crisálida comenzó a abrirse yo desenfunde mi arma lista para disparar, Helena estaba atónita y la criatura que comenzaba a salir de la crisálida acerco su brazo a ella, y Helena iba a tocarla pero una flecha salió de la nada incrustándose en la cabeza de la B.O.W que ahora era Deborah._

_Cuando escucho pasos atrás de mi yo apunte pero de inmediato baje el arma al reconocer a la persona que estaba ahí._

_Leon. ¿Ada?..._

_Ada. Parece que han visto a un fantasma_

_Helena reacciono apuntando su arma hacia Ada, aunque ella ni siquiera se inmuto siguió con su sonrisa ladina, yo baje el arma de Helena a lo cual ella se derrumbó comenzando a llorar, yo voltee hacia Ada._

_Leon. Ada ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

_Ada. Es complicado_

_Pero las catacumbas comenzaron a moverse generando varios derrumbes yo levante del suelo a Helena._

_Ada. Y no es el momento ni el lugar_

_Los tres corrimos hacia los niveles inferiores, aunque en el proceso nos enfrentamos a Deborah, cuando llegamos abajo Helena corrió al cuerpo de su hermana abrazándolo._

_Helena. Lo siento mucho Deborah todo esto es mi culpa_

_Pero yo vi como varios tentáculos salían de ella._

_Leon. Helena aléjate de ella_

_Ada y yo preparamos nuestras armas pero Helena nos suplicó:_

_Helena. ¡Alto! ¡No disparen! Por favor _

_Pero Deborah B.O.W la ataco y luego una columna que se derrumbó ocasionando que el suelo comenzara a romperse ocasionando que yo estuviera colgando de una madera evitando mi caíd, salte en el momento justo ya que Deborah nos seguía atacando cuando me reuní con Ada y Helena yo le di un impulso a Ada para que saltara hacia una cuerda pero vi con miedo que Deborah se iba a lanzar contra Ada yo salte empujando a Ada cayendo sobre ella pero nos paramos rápidamente, pero de una manera nos separamos._

_Leon. Cuidado las dos es muy fuerte_

_Luego de una larga y difícil batalla logramos acabar de cierto modo con Deborah, la cual al estar herida Helena salió a su auxilio una vez más._

_Helena. ¡Deborah!_

_Pero esta reacciono empujando a Helena lejos de ella ocasionando que el suelo donde estaban se partiera haciendo que todos cayéramos, lo bueno es que los tres caímos en un monorriel._

_Leon, ¡todos a bordo!_

_Dije yo bromeando cuando comenzamos a avanzar una vez más comenzamos la pelea contra Deborah._

_Helena. ¡Para Deborah tú no eres así!_

_Yo negaba internamente pero sin dejar de disparar al igual que Ada pero Deborah nos sorprendió haciendo que el monorriel saliera de las vías cayendo al vacío todos salimos de este pero Ada, estaba en peligro ya que estaba al borde de una caída yo corrí en su ayuda sin pensarlo cuando la ayude a pesar de las circunstancias quedamos atrapados en la mirada del otro hasta que escuchamos un disparó, corrimos y vimos como Helena sujetaba a su hermana, y aunque no lográramos escuchar todo lo que le decía ambos sabíamos que se despidió de ella cuando la soltó hacia el vacío._

_Cuando nos reunimos con ella, nos confesó todo lo que había pasado, y como Simmons la orillo a hacerlo que había hecho._

_Helena. Estaba desesperada, así que le ayude. Ayudé a Simmons a sortear la suerte del presidente_

_Yo solo agache la cabeza al escuchar todo eso, y a pesar de sentía pena por ella y su hermana también tenía un poco de rencor por lo que le había pasado al presidente._

_Ada. Si eso es muy propio de Simmons_

_Leon. ¿Por qué haría algo así?_

_Ada. Una larga historia._

_Cuando un sonido comenzó a escucharse Ada saco lo que parecía ser un tipo de comunicador ella simplemente lo miro y luego a nosotros para comenzar a hablar._

_Ada. Nos enfrentamos a la gente que controla el país de verdad…es un juego peligroso, y si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas…_

_Hiso una leve señal para luego sacar su lanza-garfios y dispararlo para irse de ahí._

**Fin del flash back…**

luego de ello cuando íbamos a salir de las catacumbas hubo un derrumbe pero sin que pudiéramos reaccionar una corriente de agua nos arrastró cuando al fin salimos de ese problema vimos como comenzaron a esterilizar la zona eliminando toda prueba existente, Hunnigan se comunicó conmigo advirtiéndome sobre Simmons y que el viajaría a China, yo le pedí que nos diera por muertos mientras viajábamos hacia china pero hubo un incidente el piloto fue infectado yo trate de pilotear el avión pero no lo logre ocasionando que el avión se estrellara, cuando bajamos de él nos encontramos con Sherry y su acompañante Jake Muller pero una B.O.W apareció y combatimos juntos y cuando acabamos con ella la torre de comunicación callo separándonos de ellos, seguimos nuestro camino para ir al lugar que nos indicó Sherry, pero durante el camino nos encontramos con "Ada"

**Flash back…**

_Leon. ¿Ada?..._

_Dije confundido al verla ahí en China y aunque no sé, pero había algo distinto en ella además de que esta vez usaba un vestido azul con una bufanda roja._

_Junto con Helena la vimos entrar a una bodega._

_Helena. Sigámosla_

_Y así lo hicimos pero nos era difícil encontrarla hasta que la vimos entrando al almacén yo le grite (como siempre) queriendo detenerla:_

_Leon. ¡Ada!_

_Ella volteo y me miro indiferentemente, se disponía a seguir caminando pero una ráfaga de disparos hizo que disparara su lanza-garfios seguido de más disparos._

_Helena. ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?_

_Nosotros subimos la escalera y cuando entramos unos agentes tenían acorralados a Ada yo corrí y le quite el arma a uno, el me lanzo un puñetazo que evadí respondiéndole una patada, pero este me sujeto por el abdomen yo me libre rápido tomando su cuello pero cuando él me ataco yo gire sobre su espalda parándome de inmediato apuntándole, un tren paso dejándome ver que se trataba de Chris Redfield._

_Leon. ¿Chris?_

_Chris. ¡Leon! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_León. Baja el arma, Chris. Es una testigo clave, la necesitamos_

_Chris. ¿Una testigo? ¡Ella es la causante de todo esto!_

_Leon. ¡No! No ha sido ella. Ha sido Simmons el consejero de seguridad nacional._

_Chris. ¡He perdido a todos mis hombres por su culpa!_

_Leon. ¡Y yo he perdido a más de 70,000 personas, y al presidente, por culpa de Simmons!_

_Chris. Trabaja para Neo-Umbrella. ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

_Leon. Si, lo se…_

_Chris. ¿Y aun así quieres proteger a esta mujer?_

_Leon. Si_

_xx. ¡Capitán!_

_Yo volteé y vi como ella arrojaba una granada de luz saliendo disparada hacia el primer piso._

_Xx. ¡alto!_

_Dijo el compañero de Chris disparando y al ver que fallo:_

_Xx. ¡Maldita sea!_

_El otro soldado de la B.S.A.A. salió corriendo en dirección de Ada y Helena iba a seguirlo._

_Leon. Helena_

_Helena. La va a matar_

_Yo lo pensé y sé que era cierto pero en ese momento detuve a Chris._

_Leon. ¡Espera, Chris! los dos queremos lo mismo_

_Chris. Muy bien. La B.S.A.A. se encargara de Ada y ustedes de Simmons_

_Dicho eso yo lo deje ir pero antes le dije:_

_Leon. ¡Chris! Sé qué harás lo correcto_

_Cuando se lo termine de decir el corrió en dirección a su compañero._

_Helena. ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en él?_

_Leon. Lleva en esto tanto como yo. Confió en él_

_Helena. Muy bien._

**Fin del flash back…**

Después de eso nos encontramos a Simmons y una vez más a Sherry y a Jake a quienes ayudamos a escapar de Simmons, pero vimos a Simmons en un tren lo seguimos y él nos dijo que la verdadera causante era "Ada Wong" yo no le creí pero en ese momento comenzó a mutar a una especie de tigre. Nos enfrentamos a él y lo vencimos o eso creíamos pero volvió a transformase iniciando la lucha otra vez seguimos luchando pero un tren lo arrollo y creímos que era suficiente pero no se levantó y arremetió contra el tren pero este lo arrollo haciendo que volviera a su apariencia humana pero no por ello dejamos de apuntarle el comenzó a hablar diciendo tonterías de que el mundo que haría sin el a lo que le respondí un mejor lugar comenzamos una vez más a dispararle y gracias a Helena lo dejamos vulnerable pero un helicóptero lo alumbro y se fue tal como llego este al ver eso dijo que su propia familia lo abandonaba haciéndolo caer del tren a las vías donde el tren lo acabo o al menos eso creímos

Cuando el tren le paso encima este se descarrilo Helena y yo saltamos de él hacia el rio cuando salimos de ahí vimos como agentes de la B.S.A.A. evacuaban a varios sobrevivientes y cuando creímos que todo había acabado recibí una llamada de Hunnigan que nos dijo que Sherry y Jake habían sido secuestrados y llevados a una plataforma petrolera no muy lejos de donde estábamos yo le pregunte por qué y helena dedujo que era debido a los archivos que nos habían dado yo abrí el podcast y vimos que la solución al virus C era Jake, yo le dije a Hunnigan que contactara a alguien de la B.S.A.A. que estuviera cerca de allí y ella me dijo que me daba al habla al capitán Redfield. El me hablo bastante agitado preguntándome donde estaba yo le dije que a las afueras de Tatchi y él nos dijo que saliéramos de ahí las calles después de que el misil exploto se volvieron un verdadero infierno pero a pesar de que Chris me pregunto que estaba bien yo le dije que debía de ir a salvar a sherry y a Jake que era el hijo de Albert Wesker el dudo pero le dije que era el portador de los anticuerpos del virus C él dijo que se dirigía hacia allá yo le agradecí dispuesto a colgar pero él me paro y me dijo que "Ada Wong" estaba muerta .

Mi respiración se detuvo yo me quede en shock una vez más vivía la muerte de la mujer a la que amo pero sabía que no podía permitir que alguien me viera así y aun abatido le dije que lo copiaba y que Sherry y Jake lo necesitaban que no los defraudara, helena me miro y me pregunto si estaba bien yo la mire y le dije que buscáramos sobrevivientes y nos largábamos evadiendo su pregunta.

Cuando nos encontramos con hombres de la B.S.A.A. que buscaban sobrevivientes les dijimos que ayudaríamos pero uno de ellos se sacrificó enfrentando a una horda de zombies mientras el otro nos llevó hasta la torre cuando seguimos nuestro camino casi nos arrolla una pipa de gas , esta exploto haciendo que cayéramos drásticamente al suelo, levante mi vista y vi que habían demasiados zombies tome mi arma y ayude a Helena a pararse, cuando escucho a un helicóptero este nos alumbra yo trato de ver algo aunque solo veo una mancha roja sin darle importancia sigo mi camino cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la torre pero los infectados que iban en una aeronave hicieron que se cayera entonces un equipo de la B.S.A.A. nos ayudó pero el piloto fue herido y estaba muriendo yo tome el mando del helicóptero para que este se elevara pero todo empeoro cuando el piloto revivió como un zombi, al cual tuve que matar rápido ocasionando que el helicóptero se estrellara contra un edificio de la torre, cuando llegamos a una parte del patio de la torre una vez más Simmons apareció y una vez más nos enfrentamos a él, anqué no conté con que un helicóptero nos ayudara cuando pareció que habíamos acabado con él, la persona en el helicóptero nos alumbro y vi que se trataba de Ada yo realmente me sorprendí al verla ahí, y ella me miro y se alejó hacia la azotea, helena dijo que esperaba que el elevador funcionara y si así fue mientras íbamos en el ella me pregunto que si Ada era algo más que una amiga y luego afirmo que yo sentía algo por ella, y si es cierto ya que cuando Simmons la ataco yo corrí en su auxilio.

**Flash back…**

_Veo como Simmons mutado golpea a Ada quien sale hasta el otro extremo._

_Leon. ¡Ada!_

_Yo salto diciéndole a Helena:_

_Leon. Helena, cúbreme_

_Helena. ¡Leon!_

_Yo me dirijo hacia ella y recargo su cabeza en mi pierna mientras le comienzo a hablar._

_Leon. Ada ¿puedes escucharme? No dejes que esto termine de este modo_

_Yo dirijo mi mirada a Simmons y comienzo a dispararle, aunque este comienza a hablar._

_Simmons. Aléjate de ella… ¡Leon tú no eres el hombre que ella necesita!_

_Yo sigo disparándole sin parar, tratando de ignorar las cosas que decía este._

_Simmons. Ven conmigo mi amor. Y estemos juntos para siempre_

_Yo sigo disparando contra el completamente furioso por la manera en la que trata a Ada._

_Leon. ¡No si yo la puedo ayudar!_

_Sigo disparando y cuando lo debilito giro mi rostro al de Ada esperando a que abra sus ojos._

_Leon. ¡Vamos despierta! Si eres realmente Ada yo sé que podrás salir de esta…que nosotros podemos_

_Cuando volteo y veo que Simmons expulsa las balas yo cubro a Ada recibiendo todo el impacto yo me retiro cuando Simmons termina y veo como ella comienza a abrir sus ojos y sin que lo pudiéramos evitar nuestras miradas se encuentran olvidando e ignorando lo que pasa alrededor hasta que ella habla:_

_Ada. Solo estaba descansando mis ojos_

_Me dice quitando mi mano de su hombro yo le contesto en tono burlón que:_

_Leon. No se puede dormir en el trabajo_

_Ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a dispar contra Simmons peleamos un rato esquivando balas y disparando._

_Ada. Simmons lleva muy mal el que le rechacen_

_Leon. (Celoso) alguna historia que deba saber_

_Ada. Nada que valga la pena_

_Cuando Ada corrió en dirección contraria de Simmons no logro ver al zombie y este estaba a punto de morderla pero yo patee la cabeza del zombie matándolo en el instante, pero por ese descuido una ráfaga de balas le dieron a ella, pero rápidamente tomo unas capsulas mejorando lo más posible en ese momento pero debido a un descuido mío Simmons hiso que casi cayera yo me sujete con todas mis fuerza a la viga que colgaba y escucho a Ada preocupada gritándome._

_Ada. ¡Leon!_

_Y como Simmons regresando a su forma verdadera comienza a patear mi mano para que cayera._

_Simmons. Quieres vivir…entonces ruega…ruega por tu vida _

_Leon. ¡Yo paso!_

_Entonces veo como Ada se acerca con una flecha en mano._

_Ada. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres Simmons_

_Le dijo enterrándole la flecha en un costado de su abdomen._

_Simmons. ¡No! ¡Noo!_

_Y veo como ella jala a Simmons tirándose desde el techo._

_Ada. Digamos que este es el fin_

_Dijo soltándolo y disparando su lanza-garfios yo subo rápidamente viendo como Simmons cae en las llamas, entonces guardo mi arma, para dirigir mi vista hacia Ada, yo la miro confundido por todo._

_Leon. ¿Qué eres?... ¿Por qué nos ayudas?_

_Veo como ella saca una vez más ese comunicador presionando algo para luego mirarme sonriendo, yo la miro aún más confundido pero un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos veo que es mi comunicador, y veo sorprendido que es un mensaje de ella el cual abro de inmediato en él decía:_

"_Desearía poder quedarme, pero tengo prisa. Te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en el techo. Ya nos veremos Leon."_

_Yo la miro, y veo como se despide._

_Leon. ¡Ada! _

_Le grite para detenerla, pero como siempre ella se va, entonces Helena se comunica conmigo diciéndome:_

_Helena. ¿Qué estas esperando ve por ella?_

**Fin del flash back…**

Y si fui un completo idiota (1) por no hacerle caso a Helena pero como siempre quise ser el héroe y no seguí el mismo consejo por segunda vez.

Cuando estábamos casi llegando al techo una vez más Simmons nos atacó pero finalmente pudimos derrotarlo gracias a una explosión el cayo justo hacia la punta de un emblema en el suelo que al pintarse con su sangre nos mostró que era el símbolo de Umbrella, y al fin esa pesadilla acabo nos dirigimos hacia el helicóptero cuando Helena lo abrió en el asiento de acompañante estaba un estuche yo lo tome y lo abrí ignorando la pregunta de Helena, yo vi las sombras pero algo hacia presión en mi dedo así que lo retire de ahí y se abrió un compartimiento secreto dejando ver un podcast el cual vimos, en ese momento entendí cuál era el regalo: en el podcast estaban todas las pruebas que demostraban nuestra inocencia yo sonreí, pero volteo ante de subir al helicóptero con tristeza al dejar una vez más a Ada, cuando llegamos a Washington le entregue las pruebas a Hunnigan, y luego de eso acompañe a Helena a la tumba de su hermana, mientras unos agentes del servicio secreto nos esperaban ella dijo que estaba lista para afrontar las consecuencias pero yo solo le entregue su pistola, Hunnigan le dijo que ella no era la culpable, Helena estaba a punto de marcharse cuando me llamo lanzándome el estuche de Ada diciéndome que era para la próxima vez que la viera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya han pasado dos años desde el incidente en china y aunque mi vida no sea perfecta aún tengo una razón por la cual seguir luchando y sobrevivir.

Volteo y sonrió a la persona que está en recargada en la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo recuerden este es la primera parte contada solo por Leon, y si lo notaron solo les he contado la perspectiva de Leon en cada encuentro con Ada, esperó que les haya gustado, pronto subiré la siguiente parte desde la perspectiva de nuestra espía favorita: Ada Wong.**

**Chaito y cuídense.**

– **perdonen la palabra pero él se la merece ya que dejo ir otra vez la oportunidad de ir por Ada.**


End file.
